Sniper
Sniper is a prison guard specializing in long-range combat. She is armed with a scopeless, bolt-action police rifle and dressed in a khaki long sleeve prison guard uniform with a black tie, black pants, brown belt with a yellow buckle, and a black prison guard's cap. Sniper, as her name explicitly implies, is a sniper, meaning she will deliver high damage from a long distance. Sniper is useful for picking off weak enemies one by one. She can provide long-range support for melee units and close-range support for other ranged units. Her high damage also makes her very effective at slowly chipping away at the health of stronger, tougher enemies from afar. Sniper's major flaws are her slow speed and long preparation time. Because of that, she is only useful on missions which might take a very long time to do, so she can at least slightly speed up the completion and provide high damage against certain enemies clogging up the fight. Upon reaching level 13, Sniper's special ability can be unlocked, granting her armor-piercing bullets. While her shots cannot fully ignore resistance, it can still prove fatal for enemies as Sniper's ability will reduce the resistance's effectiveness in half. Assuming Sniper's damage is fully upgraded: * Enemies with 100% bullet resistance will be treated as though they're only 50% resistant, dealing 45 damage; * Enemies with 95% bullet resistance will be treated as though they're only 47.5% resistant (rounded up to 48%), dealing 47 damage; * Enemies with 90% bullet resistance will be treated as though they're only 45% resistant, dealing 49 damage; * Enemies with 50% bullet resistance will be treated as though they're only 25% resistant, dealing 67 damage; * Enemies with 30% bullet resistance will be treated as though they're only 15% resistant, dealing 76 damage. However, a few enemies, namely Boss and Egg, are not affected by this ability as their resistance functions uniquely from all other enemies. The high damage per shot and the ability to negate a good amount of bullet resistance prove to be a powerful combination as almost nothing can stop her from inflicting decently high damage against previously resistant or immune targets. While it doesn't address the issues of her slow speed or long preparation time, the full extent of her power can now be fully utilized thanks to her ability, making her far more viable in a lot of situations where she would have otherwise struggled with due to bullet-resistant enemies and her slow firing speed not being able to deal an adequate amount of damage like most other ranged units. In League, Sniper proves to be a very powerful unit as she can stay behind other units and provide major support with high damage picks against vulnerable enemy units from afar. Very often, she is the last survivor standing by the end of the battle. Her special ability can usually get her out of many unfavorable situations should she find herself the last unit standing in her team as her ability can easily dispatch enemy units with bullet resistance in just a few shots. Even Turbo, the only unit available with full resistance against bullets, isn't safe from her attacks. However, depending on where she's positioned, in combination with her slow speed, she may find herself the most frequent victim of a level 13 Grenader's special ability. Sometimes, she can simply be overwhelmed with the number of enemy melee units coming towards her. It's also very probable that she may find herself facing the enemy Sniper last, leading those encounters down to luck as to who gets killed first. In most cases, though, whoever shoots first is much heavily favored to win. Pros * Moderate courage cost. * Fear resistance. * Ignores 50% of bullet resistance (special ability). Cons * Long preparation time. * Very low base health. * Very slow. * Weak against bullet-resistant units. * Turns into Girl upon death. Trivia * According to Charlotte's deleted backstory: ** Sniper's surname is possibly Madrigal. ** Charlotte is her aunt. * Sniper is one of the five Jailers, the others being Gunslinger, Guard, Willy, and Jailer. * Before update 3.0.0, her special ability used to fully ignore bullet resistance rather than just half of it. Category:Units Category:Sniper Category:Common